


As flores que nos conectam

by ereristy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amor à Primeira Vista, Love at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbação, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereristy/pseuds/ereristy
Summary: [ABO; ALFA X ÔMEGA] Eren foge de casa para seguir o caminho que acredita ser mais do que apenas seu sonho, mas também seu destino. Com isso ele acaba em um hostel em uma pequena cidade no interior da França onde ele se apaixona imediatamente pelo ômega que gerencia o lugar.「 Ererictober ⭑ Dia 6 ⭑ Flores 」
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 4
Collections: Ererictober





	As flores que nos conectam

**Author's Note:**

> O título dos capítulos são as flores que aparecem naquele capítulo.

Vinte e três h oras, o último trem daquele dia abria suas portas para os passageiros saírem ou entrarem .  Destino final? Uma cidade no interior da França chamada  Strasbourg na fronteira com a Alemanha, mas ainda longe de onde estava agora em  Munich . E lá estava Eren Yeager entrando e buscando um lugar mais isolado do vagão, aumentando o volume nos seus fones de ouvido e encostando a cabeça no vidro da janela numa tentativa de se desligar dos seus pensamentos que estavam sempre voltando para uma briga que tivera com sua mãe horas antes.

Fato é que desde a morte de seu pai, ele e sua mãe não se entendiam mais tão bem quanto antes, e hoje no seu aniversário de 20 anos o alfa revelou que estaria saindo para explorar o mundo, viajar sem rumo como seu pai fez, este foi o motivo da briga. Sua mãe sempre foi contra essa ideia de sair por ai, a  ômega temia muito pela vida do filho, ainda que fosse um alfa, a vida era difícil para todos quando se está sozinho por aí , mas o rapaz insistia desde seus 10 anos que seu lugar era longe dali, que  havia nascido neste mundo e por isso tinha direito de explorá-lo ao máximo, de conhecer o lugar parar onde foi mandado.  Agora aos 20 o rapaz decidiu partir mesmo sem a bênção da mãe, iria seguir sua intuição e descobrir o que o aguardava  pelo mundo afora.

A primeira cidade que resolveu  visitar fora  a d o último cartão postal que seu pai o enviou antes de falecer,  Eren sentia um certo dever de começar por onde seu pai parou, de seguir por aquele caminho e descobrir que maravilhas ou desgraças do mundo seu pai presenciou antes de  partir. Queria saber principalmente o que o mundo oferecia de tão bom que fez o homem abandonar sua família e viver distante, Grisha fora um pai que Eren só conheceu através de cartões postais, agora ele queria ao menos entender o porquê. Por que seu pai se apaixonou pelo mundo muito mais do que por sua mãe.

Pegou o cartão postal mais uma vez, mostrava uma paisagem florida perto de um rio e leu novamente, ainda que já tivesse decorado aquelas palavras.

_ “Querido Eren, _

_ Acredito que já esteja com seus 19 anos, tenho certeza de que cresceu forte e saudável _ _. Imagino que se pareça mais com sua mãe do que comigo, sempre achei que os genes dela eram mais persistentes que os meus... Enfim, cheguei em uma cidadezinha da França dessa vez, estou perto de casa, talvez eu passe por aí para te conhecer, talvez você prefira que eu não vá... _ _ Dessa vez venho te falar sobre  _ _ o Dente-de-Leão, se vir um por perto entenda como o chamado da natureza para que tu lutes pela tua liberdade, deixe sua janela aberta para que ele seja carregado pelo vento e te alcance, deixe a felicidade te alcançar, mas nunca se esqueça que algumas vezes terás que lutar por ela. _

_ Adeus, Eren.” _

As últimas palavras do seu pai nunca falhavam em o deixar  tenso , era um homem estranho e misterioso, parecia conter nele todo conhecimento do mundo, pelo menos sobre as flores sempre foi desse jeito, mas era mais do que isso, suas cartas sempre tiveram um jeito misterioso de acertar sobre as coisas que estava vivendo, era como se o homem soubesse mesmo de longe quais palavras Eren precisava ler. Qual era o conhecimento certo para partilhar. Guardou o cartão postal de volta na mochila e respirou fundo, o Dente-de-Leão havia o encontrado, então cabia a Eren responder o chamado, sair em busca da sua liberdade para que sua felicidade pudesse o alcançar.

Fora uma viagem longa e cheia de conexões,  chegou ao destino final por volta das  sete da manhã, estava morrendo de sono e fome , mas jamais seria louco de comer na estação, os preços eram altos demais e de qualquer forma ele tinha que correr para o Hostel onde iria  ficar  trabalhando em troca de hospedagem e comida. A dona com quem falou por telefone pareceu concordar com prontidão, disse que precisava  renovar a pintura e com tantos hóspedes, ela e o filho não tinham tempo para tal coisa, e  as pessoas sempre queriam cobrar preços injustos  por eles serem ômegas,  então ela sempre adiava a pintura. Eren se ofereceu para ajudar com isso e o que mais viesse a aparecer, ele tinha um conhecimento  bom sobre manutenção  em geral graças a seu antigo vizinho Hannes que era um faz-tudo e ensinou bastante ao rapaz, inclusive,  o homem sempre fora o mais perto de uma figura paterna que Eren realmente teve em sua vida e era extremamente grato ao homem por tudo que fez por ele e sua mãe durante anos.

A cidade era pequena então não teve dificuldades em se achar,  tinha um senso de direção bom que o ajudava bastante, não demorou para reconhecer o Hostel que havia visto por fotos na internet, não se demorando para passar pela porta que estava aberta e ir até a recepção vazia tocando a pequena campainha na mesa uma única vez.

– Já vai ! Só um instante! – Ouviu uma voz grave masculina responder de  dentro, fazendo Eren se questionar se havia ouvido errado quando a mulher falou que não haviam alfas ali para ajudar com o trabalho pesado. 

Um homem apareceu alguns instantes depois, ao ver aquela silhueta passar por uma porta lateral o tempo congelou para Eren, ele tinha certeza que podia simplesmente andar pelo local e explorar cada traço daquele homem antes que o tempo voltasse a correr,  ele vinha de cabeça baixa, alguns fios de seu cabelo preto  dançavam na cabeça conforme o homem se mexia e Eren ficava cada vez mais confuso.  _ Como poderia se mexer se o tempo havia parado?  _ Talvez fosse uma criatura mística o enfeitiçando , mas ele não acreditava nessas coisas, mas talvez tenha começado a acreditar quando o homem finalmente levantou a cabeça e seus olhos se encontraram. Eren sentiu que o relógio voltou a girar numa velocidade absurda para compensar o tempo que fora perdido enquanto ele observava o outro entrar em seu campo de visão. Suas bochechas queimavam em um calor quase insuportável, seus olhos não conseguiam desviar, agora era ele quem havia congelado e o outro parecia estar em um estado parecido. 

Era isso que as pessoas chamavam de amor à primeira vista? Pois Eren se sentia tentado a pular aquele balcão da recepção, tomar o ômega em seus braços e dizer que o amava. Ele obviamente jamais faria isso, primeiro por estar completamente congelado imaginando como seria sua vida ao lado daquele homem, se seus filhos puxariam mais a ele ou a si mesmo, se o homem em questão gostaria de dormir de conchinha ou com a cabeça em seu peito... Segundo que ele ainda tinha um restinho de consciência dizendo que aquilo era loucura.

–  Filho? – Uma voz  feminina  chamou de dentro fazendo com que os dois saíssem do transe momentâneo .

– Ah, er... Tô na recepção, já vou. – Respondeu se virando brevemente e voltou-se para frente de cabeça baixa novamente, como se evitasse voltar a olhar para Eren, coisa que o alfa agradeceu, pois iria enlouquecer se visse aqueles olhos outra vez.

–  Eren Yeager. –  Eren se apresentou, se incomodando com o silêncio e o mais baixo o olhou rapidamente.

– Venha comigo, minha mãe avisou... Você é o alfa que vai pintar o Hostel inteiro né? – Falou dando as costas e seguindo para dentro por um caminho diferente do que veio.

– Sim . – Respondeu simples, ele queria manter  uma conversa com o outro, mas era impossível quando aquele cheiro gostoso invadia suas narinas e o deixava desorientado ao  ponto de não perceber quando o menor parou de repente, o fazendo trombar sobre seu corpo. – Sinto muito, não vi quando você parou. Desculpa.

– Esse é o quarto que você vai ficar . – O homem pareceu preferir ignorar e apenas indicou uma porta, a abrindo em seguida e tirando a chave para entregar ao mais alto.

– Cheira a você ... – Eren comentou, era mais um pensamento que acabou saindo por sua boca.

– Eu- Eu limpei ontem! Não está sujo! – O mais baixo  respondeu ofendido.

– Eu não disse que estava sujo, e sim que seu cheiro está por toda parte... – Explicou, tentando ao máximo não dizer que simplesmente amou  o fato de que o quarto estava  impregnado com o cheiro do ômega. Ele de fato deve ter passado um bom tempo limpando para que estivesse com seu cheiro por toda parte.

– Bom, se isso te incomoda-

– Não incomod a, ômega. – Eren o interrompeu e passou na frente para tirar a mochila das costas e o casaco, se espreguiçando para tentar tirar um pouco do cansaço da viagem, ele sentia o olhar do ômega em si, mas precisava ignorar para não perder a cabeça, precisava daquela hospedagem ou não teria onde cair morto tão longe de casa.

– Levi, Levi Ackerman. – Se apresentou depois de algum tempo , estendendo a mão para um cumprimento.

– Então, por onde eu começo, Levi? – Perguntou aceitando o aperto de mãos, sentindo que aquele homem não era em nada como um ômega, suas mãos não eram finas e delicadas e sim um pouco ásperas e tinham alguns calos,  o aperto não era inseguro e sim forte. Eren teve que sorrir, havia gostado e muito.

– Você parece cansado da viagem, minha mãe vai planejar meu assassinato se eu fizer você trabalhar agora...

– Eu aguento, e vocês parecem precisar de ajuda... Eu poderia ajudar internamente e amanhã começo a pintar ...

– É... Tem umas caixas pesadas hoje, você parece forte... – O homem falou, fazendo  Eren olhar rapidamente para seu bíceps direito e corando ao notar que estava usando uma regata que dava visão ampla dos seus músculos, ele não pôde deixar de se questionar se aquilo era um flerte ou não por parte do ômega.  _ Levi gostava de homens musculosos? Devia fazer umas flexões de manhã cedo por  _ _ aí _ _ só pra se exibir pro menor? _

– Enquanto eu estiver por aqui, você pode me chamar pra lidar com o trabalho pesado. – Declarou sorrindo ladino e o viu sorrir também ainda que continuasse desviando o olhar o tempo inteiro.

– Você vai querer trocar de roupa? Eu saio e você me encontra lá na recepção ... – Levi disse dando as costas para o alfa . 

– Eu preciso? Tipo, eu não acho que estou tão desarrumado assim... – Perguntou checando a própria roupa e agora se questionando se o comentário sobre os músculos era na verdade apenas um deboche por ele estar se exibindo demais, aquilo acabou fazendo seu sorriso e seu humor morrerem.

– Eu só achei que você ia querer tirar a roupa da viagem, se não é o caso, venha comigo... Vou te apresentar à minha mãe.

– Certo... – Respondeu passando a seguir o homem outra vez, mas parando para fechar a porta e guardar a chave.  Eren ainda não se sentia tão  à vontade perto do menor, os feromônios dele eram atraentes demais para si, como se tivesse sido produzido sobre medida para o deixar louco, e a atitude ambígua do menor só o deixava mais confuso, precisava urgente tirar esse ômega de sua mente.

Os dois fizeram o caminho de volta para a recepção, onde Eren foi guiado para a porta lateral de onde Levi havia saído, logo encontrando uma mulher de longos cabelos negros abaixada para pegar uma caixa que parecia estar pesada.

– Deixe isso pra mim, por favor. – Eren pediu, invadindo o local e se pondo da frente da caixa, a pegando imediatamente com uma certa facilidade. – Onde eu coloco?

– Mãe esse é o Eren... – Levi interveio antes que a mulher pudesse dar as direções.

– Ah, sim.  Eren , é pra levar para os fundos, temos um espaço aberto para festas lá... – A mulher começou a explicar e vendo que  Eren a olhava com curiosidade, continuou – Hoje alugaram para uma festa privada em comemoração ao festival que começa esta noite, a cidade inteira vai estar comemorando na rua, mas algumas pessoas preferem ficar mais reclusos... Enfim, é bom pros nossos negócios.

– Entendo... – Respondeu indo pelo caminho que Levi indicava andando na frente.

– Desculpa a intromissão, Eren, seu francês parece tão bom, achei que fosse alemão... – Tentou puxar assunto com o rapaz novo, era normal para ela se sentir insegura com sua presença, afinal estava abrindo as portas de seu Hostel e casa para um alfa, e acima de tudo um alfa que nunca viu na vida.

– Eu sou alemão, mas aprendi alguns idiomas porque tinha vontade de viajar por aí... Meu pai ele fazia isso, me disse que aprendeu catorze idiomas ao longo da vida, eu ainda estou no quinto... Alemão não conta, pois sou nativo, mas também aprendi francês, japonês, russo, italiano e inglês.

– Incrível! É a primeira vez que conheço um poliglota, até aparecem muitos bilingues para se hospedar aqui, mas seis idiomas, Eren você é impressionante! – A mulher comentou animada, fazendo o alfa corar. Não havia dito aquilo querendo elogio, na verdade comparado ao seu pai ele não era tão impressionante assim.

– Obrigado, Kuchel, você me deixou meio sem jeito... – Respondeu com um riso pequeno.

– Você parece ser um bom garoto. Vamos, me fale mais sobre você... Como é na Alemanha? Qual é a cidade que você nasceu? – Kuchel continuou parecendo muito interessada na história do alfa.

– Hm... Eu sou de Munich, a Alemanha é normal eu acho? Aqui é mais bonito, eu te garanto isso... – Começou a contar, enquanto notava com a visão periférica que Levi estava indo para outro lugar.

Assim que se viu fora do campo de visão de sua mãe e do alfa presente, Levi se permitiu buscar seu fôlego e acalmar seus batimentos cardíacos. Não sabia o que era aquilo, mas aquele alfa o deixou à beira de um ataque de pânico, tinha que ser isso, pois nenhum outro alfa jamais o fez tremer e sentir tanta vontade de ter alguém que fosse apenas seu, definitivamente havia ficado possessivo com o homem, inclusive agora mesmo sentia uma pontada de ciúmes por sua mãe estar tão em cima dele. Ora, ela era uma ômega solteira e muito linda apesar da idade, ele tinha toda razão do mundo para ter ciúmes.

Pegou seu celular e logo procurou o número de sua amiga, precisava falar disso com alguém e não podia ser sua mãe já que ela parecia estar tão caidinha pelo alfa quanto ele e ele definitivamente jamais assumiria qualquer uma dessas coisas.

– Você me ligou acidentalmente? – A mulher perguntou estranhando a ligação, já que normalmente Levi odiava ligar para as pessoas, ainda mais para ela.

– Isabel, eu preciso de ajuda, tem um alfa aqui-

– Você tá no cio??? Meu Deus, eu vou ligar pra polícia! – A mulher praticamente gritou em desespero, e não era para menos, ser um ômega te dava as desvantagens de sofrer assédio de alfas que se achavam donos do mundo, já tiveram de lidar com coisa parecida antes então estavam sempre em alerta.

– Não! Calma! Escuta aqui primeiro, lembra que a mãe inventou de chamar esse alfa pra pintar aqui o  hostel em troca de comida e lugar pra dormir? Eu pensei pronto vamos abrir as portas pra um mendigo... – Começou num tom de voz amargo.

– Sim, você tava puto... Enfim, o que tem a ver?

– O alfa chegou, e ele... É estranho, faz eu ficar estranho... – Tentou explicar, mas sem sucesso.

– Como assim, Levi? Ele fede? Af, odeio alfas... 

– Não... Ele tem um cheiro perfeito, isso tá me deixando puto!  E minha mãe tá dando em cima dele!

– A tia  Kuchel ? Eu  tô indo  prai agora! Eu quero ver! – Disse animada.

– A última coisa que eu preciso é de mais  uma ômega dando em cima dele, você fica aí onde você tá e vá se foder! – Acabou se exaltando mais do que pretendia e se arrependeu no mesmo instante ao notar que não passou despercebido pela amiga.

– PERAÍ!!! Você tá afim dele! Meu Deus! Em todos esses anos nessa indústria vital-

– Vai tomar  no cu!

– Levi, eu achei que você ia morrer virgem! Eu realmente não acredito que você achou um alfa que te agrade! – Isabel exagerava, beirando um drama teatral.

– Não me agrada! Ele é um mochileiro, mendigo, perdido no mundo e alemão! Eu não posso transar com um zé ninguém. – Reclamou como se realmente estivesse fazendo seu ponto ali.

– O que tem ele ser alemão? – Perguntou.

– Não era esse o foco.

– Só queria entender o problema nele ser alemão, talvez seja até sexy ele falar alguma coisa em alemão durante o sexo... Ele fala francês? – Comentou e Levi podia visualizar as mesmas fantasias que ela estava imaginando, logo balançando a cabeça para voltar ao foco.

– Fala, até que bem por sinal. 

– Então já que o alfa não te agrada eu não entendi porque você não deixa sua mãe curtir... Você nem quer...

– Eu não disse isso... – Disse num tom baixo.

– Você quer? – Ela questionou.

– Não ... Mas ele tem um cheiro... E os braços... E ele é alto... E... É estranho! – Aquela conversa estava ficando estranha, ele definitivamente não sabia o que queria, só sabia que o alfa deveria ser dele e de mais ninguém, mesmo que ele não o quisesse.

– Levi...

– Não, Isabel!  – Repreendeu, já sabendo o que a mulher iria falar, logo ouvindo passos se aproximando , junto com o cheiro que não saia da sua mente. – Tenho que desligar... Tchau. – Desligou a ligação, se virando para onde vinha o cheiro,  vendo a silhueta do alfa se aproximar.

– Oi Levi, finalmente te achei!  Sua mãe disse pra eu  trazer essa lista pra você , coisas que precisam ser compradas no mercado... Eu me ofereci pra te acompanhar porque talvez fique pesado.  – Eren explicou, estendendo um envelope fechado que Levi pegou prontamente , acidentalmente subindo seu olhar e vendo o sorriso gentil do homem que fez seu coração acelerar.

Abrindo  o conteúdo, leu rapidamente a lista vendo que se tratava dos ingredientes do buffet  para hoje à noite e embaixo um pequeno texto .

_ “Solteiro, fala 6 idiomas, acabou de fazer 20 anos _ _ , é de Munich na Alemanha...  _ _ Você devia investir. _ _ Se meus netos nascem com aquela cara... _ _ ” _

Levi não sabia  que seu rosto podia ficar tão quente por conta própria, mas  ali estava ele descobrindo que sim.

– V-você leu isso aqui?  – Perguntou, quase se xingando por gaguejar no início.

– Não...  Tem algo que eu precise ler?

– Não! Enfim, é pouca coisa, você não precisa vir...

– Tem certeza? A lista parece longa e s ua mãe me dispensou, falou pra eu ir te ajudar no que você precisasse... 

– Tá,  vou só buscar o dinheiro e checar uma coisa, me espere lá na frente... – Respondeu saindo dali quase correndo para confrontar sua mãe.

Ele odiava essa mania da mulher de sempre tentar o jogar pra cima de qualquer alfa bonito e solteiro que aparecesse no Hostel, claro que por um lado ele estava até aliviado que toda aquela conversinha animada era sobre si e não sobre ela, afinal, aquele alfa era seu por direito, ele viu primeiro, mas ainda que fosse seu, isso não dava à sua mãe o direito de se intrometer.

– Mãe? Você tá maluca???  – Perguntou ao avistar a mulher subindo em um banquinho  para pendurar algumas decorações.

– Eu subo aqui sempre!  – Retrucou se fazendo de doida.

– Você sabe muito bem do que eu  tô falando! – Declarou batendo o pé contra o chão com os braços cruzados em reprovação.

– Mas ele é bonito, gentil, alto, cheiroso, o que você odiou dessa vez? – Ela perguntou ainda se fazendo de doida.

– Ele não vai ficar nem 1 mês aqui, mãe! – Reclamou, quase deixando escapar que aprovou o alfa.

– Você pode ir com ele! – Sugeriu rapidamente.

– E quem vai te ajudar aqui? Se tá difícil  com nós dois, imagine só você! – Retrucou sem pensar.

– Eu vendo, compro uma casinha e vou viver em paz pensando nos netinhos que você vai me dar! – Respondeu sorrindo para o filho.

– Nem invente! Você vai viver do quê? – Retrucou mais uma vez, o pé batendo mais rápido contra o chão.

– Levi, um dia você tem que sair  daqui, ter um alfa, seus filhotes... – Começou.

– Eu não preciso sair daqui pra ter um alfa e filhotes! Existem centenas de alfas franceses em Strasbourg que querem morar em Strasbourg! – Disse quase gritando com a mulher e se arrependendo instantaneamente ao sentir o vento trazer o cheiro do alfa recém chegado, sendo impossível esconder sua expressão de “fiz merda”.

– É... Licença, tem uma pessoa lá na frente.  – O alfa interviu. Eren sentiu seu coração pesar com  as palavras do ômega que acabou ouvindo acidentalmente. Aquilo  realmente acabou com seu bom humor que já estava no limite devido ao sono e a fome.

– Pare de se meter! – Disse apontando para a mãe, e se virou para o alfa. – Eu  tô indo, venha junto pra aprender. – Chamou, rezando internamente para que o alfa não o levasse a sério.

Ao chegarem na recepção,  Levi mostrou como funcionava  o sistema do hostel , como Eren poderia ver os quartos disponíveis, como fechar a conta de algum hóspede e outros detalhes. Depois os dois saíram para finalmente irem ao mercado.

Levi não pôde deixar de notar que o alfa não parecia mais tão bem quanto antes, parecia pra baixo , nem fazia mais questão de ficar com aquele sorriso gentil no rosto e ele não sabia se agradecia, pois assim podia manter sua frequência cardíaca normal, ou se ficava triste, pois  doía um pouco vê-lo daquele jeito.

Ainda que sociabilidade não fosse muito o seu estilo, Levi sentia que devia ser ele a perguntar e tentar resolver a questão, então parou subitamente no fundo do mercado onde não havia ninguém  e segurou a barra da camisa do alfa, a puxando para chamar atenção.

– Eren, aconteceu alguma coisa? Tá que eu não te conheço pra saber se esse é você normal ou se você tá realmente estranho, mas enfim, você tá diferente de mais cedo... – Tentou questionar se enrolando um pouco.

– Só fome, não tomei café da manhã ainda e já são quase dez... – Disse sorrindo levemente.

– Você devia ter dito, alfa idiota! Vamos terminar logo isso, quando voltarmos eu faço algo pra você comer. – Brigou cruzando os braços e viu o alfa segurar o riso por um instante.

– Não precisa, eu aguento até o almoço... E você não deveria ficar fazendo comida pra alfas, eles podem entender errado essa sua gentileza. –  Eren respondeu com um tom de voz quase magoado.

– Eu não fico cozinhando pra qualquer alfa! Que tipo de pessoa você acha que eu sou? – Questionou agora realmente irritado.

– _ O tipo que eu nunca vou ter.  _ – Eren disse em seu idioma nativo virando o rosto e  entrando em outro corredor, deixando o ômega terminar as compras sozinho sem ter entendido a frase.

Os dois voltaram para o Hostel em silêncio, Eren havia feito questão de carregar todas as sacolas e isso deixava Levi com uma sensação estranha de que as pessoas estavam o olhando estranho por fazer o alfa de burro-de-carga , mas ele queria aquele cuidado pra si, queria alguém que sempre dissesse pra ele que deveria ter cuidado e não carregar pesos. Em todos os seus anos de vida ele nunca tivera o direito de ser um ômega mimado, e ele podia fingir que não se importava, mas no fundo ele queria sim ser cuidado e cortejado, ainda mais se fosse pelo único alfa decente que conheceu.

– Você pode tirar as coisas das sacolas e colocar  aí em cima da mesa pra mim enquanto eu faço sua comida, por favor? – Pediu tentando ao máximo usar algum charme, mesmo sabendo que não tinha nenhum. Passou tempo demais imitando um alfa para espantar alfas que quisessem prejudicar a si ou a sua mãe então mal sabia como realmente ser um ômega.

– Eu já falei que não precisa.  – Disse colocando as sacolas em cima da mesa e assim que soltou o último pacote recebeu um golpe na barriga que o fez se curvar.

– Olha aqui, você está no meu Hostel e aqui e u mando! Coloca as coisas na mesa e quando eu colocar um prato na sua frente é melhor você comer e achar bom!  – O ômega ditou puxando a orelha do alfa  e unindo seus rostos a menos de 2 dedos de distância.

Eren mal sequer conseguia assimilar que estava tomando esporro de um ômega que não era sua mãe , e que no fundo até gostou, principalmente por estar tão próximo que poderia simplesmente tomar aqueles lábios para si. Ele realmente pensou em fazê-lo, seus olhos só  focavam nos movimentos que o outro fazia ao falar, até notar Levi umedece-los.  _ Aquilo era um convite?  _ Ele não sabia dizer, mas pretendia  testar na prática .

Levi notou que o alfa não prestava atenção em si, e sim nos seus lábios, de repente seu coração batia tão forte que ele podia escutar com clareza.  _ Seu alfa iria o beijar, não ia _ _? _ Estava quase lá podia notar a mão dele  chegando  próximo à sua cintura. Não era como ele imaginava que seria seu primeiro beijo, mas ao menos seria com um alfa  que valia a pena . Ele fechou os olhos em expectativa, ainda segurava a orelha do alfa, então sentiu o cheiro e ouviu os passos  de sua mãe, fazendo ele despertar do transe e se afastar.

– Frutas, verduras e legumes na pia,  o resto você deixa em cima da mesa. – Ordenou se distanciando, pôde notar uma mudança drástica nos feromônios do alfa, aquilo havia o irritado, mas não sabia dizer se havia sido sua repentina separação quando eles estavam prestes a se beijar, ou se havia sido o puxão de orelha seguido de ordens e sermão. _ Eren queria realmente beijá-lo? _

Sua mãe não demorou para aparecer  e pedir a ajuda do alfa com alguns arranjos pesados que  haviam chegado, o homem foi com prontidão e aquilo realmente aborreceu Levi. Era tão ofensivo assim receber  sua comida que o alfa precisava ficar fugindo o tempo todo? Ou talvez fosse por ele ter ouvido a conversa que teve com sua mãe? Quanto da conversa ele havia ouvido? Não sabia dizer, mas tratou de organizar um prato de comida e deixar na mesa embalado com um bilhete de que era para Eren e que havia suco pra ele na geladeira, arrumou devidamente o restante das coisas e foi cuidar da gerência do Hostel, sua mãe podia lidar com o evento sozinha e em pouco tempo a cozinheira chegaria para fazer o almoço dos hóspedes e  deles .

No horário  do almoço, Levi ficou quieto enquanto ouvia sua mãe conversar e incluir o Eren o tempo todo. Ele não havia visto o prato que fez para o alfa e se questionou se o outro havia simplesmente jogado fora. Aquele pensamento fez seu coração apertar e sua fome sumir então ele  ficou apenas brincando com o garfo esperando todos saírem para que ele pudesse juntar seus restos em um  potinho e levar para os gatos da rua sem ser descoberto.

Depois de algum tempo todos foram saindo,  ficando só el e,  o alfa e uma sensação estranha . Levi agradeceu mentalmente quando ouviu a cadeira arrastar dando sinal que o alfa iria se levantar e sair, mas ao contrário do que pensou, ele foi em sua direção e abaixou-se até  colar o nariz  em sua orelha.

– Obrigado, estava melhor que o  almoço.  – Sussurrou para o ômega e saiu do cômodo, deixando para trás Levi completamente corado com o coração completamente bagunçado.

Eren definitivamente não entendia Levi . O que sabia sobre ele era que o homem estava solteiro, sua mãe deixou isso bem claro para si ; que  era extremamente sensível e mandão; que cozinhava bem;  e  que quer se casar com um francês estúpido daquela cidade,  Eren não sabia se existia de fato um pretendente real, mas ouviu o homem dizer em alto e bom som que queria um francês e que quisesse morar ali.

Nunca em sua vida Eren havia odiado ou sentido alguma  coisa negativa sobre  ser alemão , o que tinha a ver sua nacionalidade com qualquer coisa? Levi era xenofóbico ou algo parecido? Naquele momento ele só queria ser um maldito francês e  fazer daquele ômega o seu ômega.

Talvez fosse alguma frescura do mais baixo, talvez estivesse bancando o difícil, talvez ele já tivesse alguém que  gostasse , talvez  Eren simplesmente não fizesse seu tipo... Eram tantos “talvez” em sua mente, mas se tem uma coisa da qual Eren era conhecido e podia se orgulhar disso era da sua teimosia. Ele jamais desistiria daquele ômega , não quando aquela era a  primeira vez que sentia atração por alguém, não quando passou sua vida inteira achando que pessoas não eram interessantes a esse ponto. Talvez ele fosse um dos raros casos de pessoas que realmente possuem uma alma-gêmea, e ele estava quase convencido de que a dele era Levi. Ora, por qual outra razão seu coração bateria tão forte ao ver aquele homem? Por qual outra razão sentia vontade de se ajoelhar e deixar ser  mandado e desmandado por um baixinho exigente? Por qual outra razão em menos de 5 horas sentia que podia se jogar na frente de um trem por aquele ômega? Ele tinha que ser seu destinado.

As horas foram se passando enquanto Eren ajudava Kuchel com as preparações do  pequeno  evento, os anfitriões também foram chegando para  opiniões finais . Ao anoitecer Eren foi liberado  para jantar, tomar um banho e fazer o que quisesse, ele ouviu também quando Kuchel liberou Levi dizendo que o pessoal contratado pelos anfitriões para servir os convidados dariam conta.

Depois de tomar banho e fazer uma refeição sozinho, ele resolveu dar uma pequena volta pela rua e passou por um canteiro  que tinha uma muda de  Ave do Paraíso à venda numa pequena floricultura e não pôde deixar de sorrir, seu pai havia falado sobre elas quando estava na África do Sul, uma flor usada para galanteio .

Voltando para o Hostel, ele tomou um susto ao ver Levi na  recepção destruindo seus objetivos de esconder a muda para uma outra ocasião, ele até tinha aproveitado para comprar um jarro  bonitinho.

– Achei que você estivesse de folga...  – Comentou colocando  a muda em cima do balcão.

– Eu estou de folga...  – Respondeu olhando para o pequeno jarro com curiosidade , mas sem realmente perguntar a respeito.

– Você parece estar trabalhando...

– Você não devia  estar dormindo ? Já está ficando com olheiras...  – Comentou preocupado e enciumado.

– Você tem razão... Boa noite, ômega.  – Concordou dando as costas para sair dali.

– Ei, sua planta!  – Levi chamou quando percebeu que o outro havia a deixado no seu balcão.

– É pra você.  – Respondeu olhando brevemente para o mais baixo.

– Pra mim? Por quê?  – Perguntou, mas Eren apenas deu de ombros. Jamais revelaria que aquelas flores eram de cortejo, Levi tinha que entender, o próprio ato de presentear alguém com flores é um cortejo, ele não iria abrir a boca pra dizer algo tão óbvio.

– Enfim, boa noite, ômega.  – Se despediu mais uma vez, dando as costas , mas antes que pudesse dar um passo sequer sentiu a mão pequena  puxar seu ombro.

A visão seguinte foi provavelmente uma das mais fofas que já havia visto. Levi apoiado de joelhos no banco da recepção todo esticado e quase caindo para alcançar o alfa. A boca entreaberta e as sobrancelhas franzidas em súplica.  Eren podia correr e colocá-lo nos braços, dizer  a ele o quando era injusto ele ser tão lindo e fazê-lo sentir tantas coisas pela primeira vez.

– Vo-você... Você quer... – Começou um pouco nervoso,  e Eren quis se beliscar por soltar um bocejo no meio do esforço do ômega, notando rapidamente que ele mudou as feições pra algo perto de decepção.

– Diga, Levi... Eu quero o quê? – Incentivou o homem a continuar, mas apenas o viu abaixar o olhar.

– Nada, deixa pra lá... Melhor você ir dormir. – Respondeu recolhendo a mão e voltando a se sentar normalmente. Eren deu a volta no balcão pra ficar mais perto de Levi para então passar a mão em sua bochecha num carinho leve que foi bem recebido.

– Não vou conseguir dormir se você não disser. – Sussurrou.

– Eu... Eu só ia perguntar se você queria um lanche pra mais tarde... – Mentiu.  Na verdade, ele iria chamar o alfa para assistir o primeiro dia de festival na cidade, mas ao vê-lo bocejar lembrou-se que o rapaz havia chegado cansado da viagem e trabalhado o dia inteiro, era injusto ser egoísta naquele momento, por mais que quisesse aproveitar o festival com  Eren .

– Hm, depende... É você quem vai fazer?  – Perguntou sugestivo, continuando o carinho no rosto do menor.

– Pode ser, o que você quer? – Tentou usar o mesmo tom.  _ Aquilo era um flerte, certo?  _ Levi não sabia ao certo, mas desejava que fosse. Por qual outra razão  o alfa o daria flores e faria carinho em seu rosto? Por Deus, aquele alfa perfeito realmente estava flertando consigo!

– Me surpreenda, ômega. Você tem uma cópia da minha chave aí, não é? Leve o que você quiser pra lá e amanhã eu digo o que achei. – Sugeri u e viu o homem ficar vermelho. _ O que você pensou, Levi? _ __ Sorriu com sua imaginação, deixando o menor ainda mais desconcertado. – Até amanhã.  – Se despediu pela terceira vez àquela noite, agora finalmente indo para o quarto que lhe foi oferecido, não demorando nada para que adormecesse após se despir.

Eram quase uma da manhã quando Levi finalmente tomou coragem de ir ao quarto do alfa. Sim, ele havia feito um lanche pro mais alto. Sim, ele tinha a chave. Mas não, ele não tinha a coragem.

Ele definitivamente não queria que o alfa pensasse que ele desistiu de cozinhar para si, mas também não queria parecer um oferecido que aparece em seu quarto de madrugada, mas também não queria que o alfa achasse que ele não gostou do flerte, e ele queria recompensar pelas flores, e ele queria ver o alfa dormindo, e ele queria que o alfa dissesse mais uma vez que sua comida era melhor que as outras. Droga, ele queria entrar naquele quarto, oferecido ou não, ao menos o alfa entenderia que ele o quer. E por Deus, como ele queria.

Ele abriu a porta com cuidado para não acordar o maior e logo de cara quase  derruba tudo ao ver a fraca luz de fora iluminar o homem adormecido justamente em um local que Levi não estava nada pronto pra ver. Ele quase quis xingar o alfa por dormir completamente nu  quando estava esperando sua visita, ainda mais sem colocar nem a porra de um lençol por cima daquele troço enorme que ele tinha entre as pernas. Levi queria muito parar de olhar, mas a  resta de luz que passava  pela porta entreaberta iluminava  como a uma bailarina num palco aquele  pênis que Levi podia jurar ser grande demais para um ser humano , e estava mole. A única coisa que pensava era quão grande ainda ficaria quando estivesse duro. Ele realmente aguentaria aquilo em sua bunda? Era melhor desistir agora e deixar esse alfa pra alguém que tenha coragem de sentar naquilo?

Respirando fundo para tentar buscar coragem, mas amolecendo ao sentir os feromônios do alfa o acertarem em cheio, ele cambaleou para dentro do quarto, quase hipnotizado pelo cheiro do outro. Deixou o lanche em cima do móvel de cabeceira e se virou para apreciar o homem adormecido sorrindo de lado pensando sobre um dia aquilo tudo ser seu, seria seu alfa dormindo dessa forma ao seu lado. E ele mal percebeu que seus próprios feromônios haviam saído do controle.

Levi se curvou para buscar um lençol do outro lado da cama, ele pretendia cobrir o alfa, mas foi puxado para cima deste.

– Cuidado, ômega... Não fique assim perto de um alfa,  alguns são perigosos e eu não quero que você se machuque. – Disse sonolento, mas sério o bastante para fazer Levi estremecer um pouco.

– Eu só ia te cobrir...  – Respondeu acanhado.

– Você estava com um cheiro muito bom de quem queria deitar aqui comigo, até me acordou de tão forte que estava... –  Eren respondeu não contendo seu sorriso sacana.

–  E-eu não! Eu só vim deixar o seu lanche e te cobrir porque você é um sem-vergonha que dorme pelado sabendo que vai receber a visita de um ômega! – Reclamou dando tapas fracos no peitoral do alfa para que ele o soltasse, mas só serviu para que ele o apertasse mais.

– Pra ser honesto, não achei que você viria..., mas eu estou feliz que você veio. Quer ficar? Eu coloco uma roupa. – Perguntou sem nenhuma malícia.

– Eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa. – Afirmou se sentindo ofendido.

– Eu sei que não. Só convidei porque sei que você é meu destinado. – Respondeu sinceramente com um bocejo curto.

– Seu destinado? Que palhaçada, Eren. Essas coisas não existem. Você ainda deve estar com metade da mente dormindo... – E de fato Eren estava.  Ele havia acordado apenas pela onda forte de feromônios do ômega, era seu  lobo interior respondendo o chamado do seu ômega, mas agora que este estava mais controlado, seu sono estava voltando.

– Ache o que quiser, você ainda vai casar comigo...  – Disse  se entregando ao sono novamente . Levi sorriu com a ideia,  ainda mais sabendo que o outro estava completamente sem filtros devido ao sono e provavelmente não lembraria dessa declaração ao amanhecer. Aquele alfa já era seu e ainda acreditava ser obra do  destino.  _ Perfeito.  _ Pensou satisfeito , finalmente cobrindo o homem e saindo do quarto, conferindo duas vezes se a porta estava realmente trancada. A última coisa que queria era alguém entrando ali e vendo o  _ seu alfa _ nu .

Pela manhã  Eren acordou bem cedo, já estava novamente descoberto e deu graças a deus a isso quando viu o  estado de sua barriga. Lembrava-se bem do sonho que teve de que Levi vinha deixar seu lanche e o acordava com os feromônios de desejo, em algum momento disso os dois fodiam a noite inteira. Ele bem queria que fosse verdade, mas ao mesmo jamais iria querer tomar seu ômega daquele jeito tão repentino. Queria preparar a noite perfeita, provavelmente até esperaria a lua de mel, faria tudo romântico, lento e o mais gostoso possível para ouvir seu ômega gemer manhoso ao seu ouvido. Só de imaginar  Eren sentia seu pau endurecer outra vez. Droga, aquele ômega seria sua perdição.  _ Ele nem faz ideia de quão sexy é... _ Pensou levando a mão a sua ereção e  começando  movimentos de vai e vem  imaginando de forma quase vívida o quão gostoso Levi gemeria o seu nome,  o quão lubrificada ficaria a entrada dele para receber o  seu pau ,  o quanto ele iria implorar por  seu nó ,  como ficaria o rosto dele suado e vermelho, sua respiração ofegante ... Não precisou de muito para que  Eren finalmente gozasse, fazia algum tempo que não se masturbava e Levi era um material muito bom diga-se de passagem.

Ele precisava de um banho urgente, então correu pro banheiro ainda meio bobo por sua imaginação ter lhe dado exatamente o que queria. Após o banho, saindo de toalha  Eren quase caiu ao ver o que tinha em cima do móvel de cabeceira. Quanto daquele sonho havia sido real? Como olharia pra Levi outra vez? Ele definitivamente o viu nu, isso  Eren tinha certeza. De repente sua manhã foi de  _ a melhor possível _ para  _ a pior possível _ , o ômega com certeza deveria estar puto com ele.


End file.
